


Don’t Let That Stop You

by chinesebakery



Series: Season 4 Coda Challenge [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Coda Challenge @The FitzSimmons Network, Episode 4x01, Episode Related, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinesebakery/pseuds/chinesebakery
Summary: Coda challenge response for episode 4x01. Fitz has a (virtual) surprise for Jemma.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet might seem familiar: it was previously posted in my Mini Bites drabble series. Then I decided to package my coda ficlets together because I'm an organizing freak, okay? (Sorry.)

It was the most breathtaking landscape she’d ever seen. The colors alone– a clear turquoise sea contrasting sharply against the navy sky and near-white sand– were enough to make her heart swell in her chest. It looked so _real_. If it weren’t for the eerie quiet surrounding her, or the breeze she couldn’t feel softly ruffling the palm trees overlooking the beach, she could have sworn they’d made it to the Seychelles, after all.  


As she watched the virtual waves silently lick the sand, rhythmical and inviting, Jemma felt a familiar pinch of sadness and regret, but quickly stifled it. _It won’t always be like this_ , she reminded herself, not for the first time that day.

“How does it look?” Fitz asked, startling her. His voice was close– 2 or 3 feet away, maybe.

“It’s perfect,” she grinned, swinging her arms forward as she blindly reached for him.

Fitz chuckled. “Hey, no cheating.”

Jemma took a few steps in his direction and was suddenly seized with the urge to kick off her shoes and feel the burning sand under the soles of her feet. 

“I feel overdressed,” she said, glancing down to her pant suit and trainers.

“If you want to strip, don’t let me stop you,” Fitz replied cheekily as he rummaged, around, still invisible. “Okay, here I come.”

The next moment, Fitz was standing awkwardly before her, a bottle of wine held against his chest and two stem glasses dangling from his fingers. He’d changed into a dark blue shirt he knew she liked on him, she noted. He looked adorably flustered and out of place on this desert tropical beach he’d created just for her.

“Happy birthday, Jemma,” he said, tilting his head, staring at her with unabashed adoration, and any hint of dissatisfaction she might have felt with their current arrangement quickly evaporated.

“Come here,” she said, and snaked a hand around his neck. She leaned forward, ready to kiss him– until their VR helmets clanked together loudly.

“Ow,” she said, waving a hand in front of her head, disconcerted to feel plastic and metal where she could only see thin air.

“Sorry, I didn’t think–”

Jemma shrugged. “It doesn’t matter. We’ll just have to be creative, I guess,” she said, biting a smirk. He’d made a _beach_ for her– there was no way she was letting it go to waste.

Fitz’s eyebrows raised hopefully. “Oh?”

“Well, you told me I should strip, if I felt like it,” Jemma reminded him, and popped open the buttons of her jacket.

“This will still, huh, complicate things,” he said, gesturing vaguely around his head.

“You’ll find a way,” she said with a lopsided grin, patting his shoulder. “I have faith in you.”  



End file.
